harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Nicolas annereau
*Hello everybody! My name is Nicolas, I am twenty years old and I live in Bourges,France. *Buenos días, me llamo Nicolas, tengo 20 años y vivo en Francia. Me gusta mucho el universo mágico de Harry Potter. *Guten Tag ! ich heiße Nicolas, ich bin zwanzig Jahre alt. *你好.我叫尼克拉. Actualités *'Je finirai les résumés concernant harry potter 6 d'ici à la fin du mois. De plus, j'ai prévu de mettre l'ensemble des illustrations de chaque chapitre d'ici la fin du mois d'octobre (hésite à mettre des illustrations françaises pour HP1 et HP2). Enfin, j'espère continuer le travail concernant les acteurs au niveau des images et du contenu.' Mes contributions On les retrouve principalement dans les parties évènements, livres et films. * Biographie Nicolas Pierre Philippe André Annereau est né le 12 mars 1989 à Bourges (18), dans le Berry, une terre de sorciers. Il est le fils d'un Moldu vendéen et d'une sorcière, c'est donc un sorcier de sang-mêlé... Retour à la réalité 200px|right J'ai découvert le Monde de Harry Potter assez tard. C'était le jour de mon dixième anniversaire, un de mes copains m'a offert le premier des livre Harry Potter (vous connaissez l'histoire, grâce au bouche à oreille...). Et il faut dire qu'à cette époque, je n'aimais pas vraiment lire. C'est en fait en 2005, que je me suis laissé prendre au jeu. J'ai donc acheté par mes propres moyens Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé : ben oui, c'est le premier livre Harry Potter que j'ai lu en entier et que j'ai bien aimé (surtout la fin). Depuis, je me suis bien rattrapé. }} Concernant la série Harry Potter Concernant les livres *Mes deux livres préférés : **Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé **Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort **j'aime bien aussi les autres *Mes personnages préférés : **Severus Rogue **Hermione Granger **Drago Malefoy **Luna Lovegood *Les créatures que je préfère : **Phénix **Dragon **Hippogriffe **Basilic *Mon passage préféré : La Caverne Concernant les films *Mes deux films préférés : **Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (film) **Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film) **j'aime bien aussi les autres notamment les deux premiers. *Les titres de musiques que j'aime : **Buckbeak's flight **Journey to the cave **Inferi in the Firestorm *Mes acteurs préférés : **Michael Gambon **Alan Rickman **Emma Watson **Helena Bonham Carter... Mes dessins Je ne suis pas un artiste, j'aime le dessin et j'ai beaucoup (trop) d'imagination ! La Tour frappée par la foudre Fichier:Img094.jpg| Fichier:img098color.jpg| Fichier:Mort de Dumbledore.jpg| *'Remarques' : J'ai oublié de dessiné le sortilège Avada Kedavra. La deuxième partie de l'image (côté droit du dessin) a été coupée au montage. On pouvait y apercevoir le pied de la tour d'astronomie ainsi que deux Mangemorts à côté autour de Rogue. La lamentation du Phénix Fichier:Lamentation du phénix.jpg| La fuite du Prince Remarques : La patte gauche de l'hippogriffe est excentrée. La première partie de l'image (partie gauche) a été coupée au montage. On pouvait y apercevoir le chateau de Poudlard et la marque des ténèbres. Fichier:Fuite du Prince.jpg| Voyage dans les souvenirs (1) *Souvenir de Bob Ogden : Vue panoramique sur Little Hangleton. Fichier:Panorama sur Little Hangleton.jpg La caverne Bientôt... (indice : Dumbledore + harry + anneau de feu + inferius) À l'écoute de la voyante Bientôt (indice : Trelawney + harry) L'enterrement d'Aragog Bientôt (indice : Hagrid + Aragog + Slughorn + harry) Chez Hepzibah Smith Bientôt (indice : Tom + Hepzibah + Hokey) Les funérailles de Dumbledore Prochainement (indice : Hagrid + Dumbledore ...) ... PROJETS Pages à créer *producteur éxécutifs : -Chris Columbus (a voir) -Mark Radcliffe -Michael Barnathan -Duncan Henderson -David Barron -Callum McDougall -Tanya Seghatchian -Lionel Wigram *producteur: -Steve Kloves -David Barron *décors : -Stuart Craig *photographie : -John seale -Roger pratt -Michael Seresin -Roger Pratt -Slawomir idziak *costumes : -Jany Temime Partitions (extraits) : projet "EN QUELQUES NOTES..." *Hewig Theme : si - mi - sol - fa - mi - si - la - fa... *Journey to the cave : 550px|center *Inferi in the firestorm : center|550px *In Noctem : la fa mi ré , la fa mi ré ré, fa+la sol+si fa+la mi+sol mi+sol fa+la ré+fa... *Autres: 550px|center Les Userbox Un ensemble d'informations regroupées dans des box. A mettre uniquement dans les pages utilisateurs. Penser à créer une page. Aide mémoire pratique *Citation personnage a *Citations personnages a et b *Citation personnage a, b et a *Citation poème, chansons, affiches... «''...»'' Catégorie:Utilisateurs Catégorie:Administrateurs